Shinobi no Basuke
by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka
Summary: It has been centuries since the Era of Shinobi, and while most have forgotten about it, one young ninja will show that ninjutsu are not outdated at all. But instead of assassinations or espionage, it would be shown on a basketball court! Watch as Kise Naruto storm the courts!


I Don't Own Naruto or Kuroko no Basket!

 **Shinobi no Basuke – Chapter 1**

* * *

Spring had arrived, but the blossoming cherry blossoms were dampened by the heavy rain. Dark clouds gathered above the metropolis of Kyoto and flashes of lightning sent glares through the reflective city. But despite the turbulence, the city and its citizens went on with their daily lives under the crescendo of thunder. Amidst the soaked crowd charging from one intersection to another, a girl with hair as brilliant as the most beautiful cherry blossom ran with only a small umbrella to cover the rain.

 _'Stupid Dai-chan!'_ she muttered loudly in her head, as if to think louder than the thunder. _'How dare he ditch me today?! I come all the way to Kyoto to gather information for the team and he doesn't even come pick me up!'_

Kyoto Station was in sight and the girl sprinted faster – she had to make the train. Dodging the slow commuters around her, she burst into the station and nearly on the stairs. Regaining her footing quickly, she ignored the announcement of the two minutes warning of the next departure and rushed to the platform. Her rosy pink eyes quickly scanned the schedules and raced to the correct area. She was nearly the last in line, but after a minute that felt like an hour, she stepped into the train and sat down in the nearest seat.

 _'Thank Kami-sama,'_ she praised with a smile. _'I can't believe I found a seat on such a busy train.'_

Then the girl realized that something was amiss – there was nobody sitting across from her either. Focusing, she realized that many people were deliberately avoiding the seats around her. Wondering if there was something wrong with her, the girl looked around more, but found that the people were not glancing over at her direction, but several seats down. Immediately, the girl frowned at the sight.

It was a man – quite tall from where she was looking. He had long, unruly and oddly spiky hair that appeared to reach down to his lower back. They were a familiar golden yellow that reminded the girl of a close friend, but unlike her friend, this man's hair was not combed or styled in anyway. The rain had soaked it all the way through and it was dripping puddles onto the ground. Unfortunately, the dampness made the soaked hair give off a strange odor. An unkempt beard and moustache added years to his face, but she still couldn't tell how old the man was, especially since his eyes were closed – she couldn't see if he had youth in his eyes. But the man was shivering – obviously cold. In the fast and chilling rain, the man only had a tattered t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. His sandals were worn out and the large backpack next to him didn't look any better.

The girl shook her head at the onlookers and shrugged off her turquoise sweater. It was a little damp, but was still warm. Ignoring the whispers of the other passengers, she stepped closer to the man and gently covered him with the sweater. Up close, she realized the man had a really broad frame, nearly the width of her childhood friend, and was extremely built, but his shivering made it meaningless.

"W-Who are you?" came a surprisingly silky voice.

Rosy pink stared into azure blue, "It's okay," she said with a sweet smile. "This will keep you warm; you really don't want to stay wet and cold." The girl's smile widened as she stared into the man's eyes – they were bright and full of youth.

Lifting his head ever so slightly, the man smiled. "Thank you… Megami-san (Megami means Goddess)," he managed to whisper before he fell into a calm sleep, his breathing steady and peaceful.

With a giggle, the girl gave the man a bright smile. "You're welcome."

Sitting back in her own seat to rest her own tired legs, the girl sighed in relaxation. In the end, she was glad no other people wanted to sit near the man – it just meant more leg room for her. Thoroughly relaxed and exhausted, the girl fell into a deep sleep, not to be awaken for another three and a half hours.

 **"We have arrived in Tokyo. Thank you and have a great day."**

The announcement jolted the girl from her sleep. For some reason, the first thought that ran through her mind was the strange man a few seats away from her, and she immediately turned to check on him. But much to her surprise, the man was gone, and she found her sweater folded neatly on the seat next to her with a piece of paper resting on it.

 _"Thank you very much for your generosity, Megami-san."_ The writing was impeccably neat, _"I'm sorry to leave without thanking you in person, but I must complete the final part of my journey. If Kami-sama is kind enough to let me meet you again, I will be sure to thank you and treat you to a bowl of ramen."_ The girl couldn't help but giggle at the name the man had given her and his promise of ramen, _"Sincerely, a stranger that you helped."_

Standing from her seat, the girl folded the note into her pocket and stepped into the midday Tokyo sunlight, wondering if she'd ever meet the man again.

* * *

After a few hours of rest on the train, the man felt some strength return to his body, but he was still extremely weak. Under the watchful eyes of several security guards in the station, he shakily stepped into the sunlight, revealing his golden blonde hair that was speckled with dirt and mud. Holding onto the sun-heated steel railings, he made his way down to the street, ignoring the people who tried to move away from him.

 _'Only a little more to go,'_ he encouraged himself as his back felt heavy under the sunlight. _'I'm almost home.'_

His legs were shaking, nearly buckling under the weight of his own body. His arms were no better, desperately holding onto the railings, refusing to let him drop to the ground. Even his eyelids felt as heavy as steel, and they struggled to keep open…but this was nothing new. In the past three years, under the tutelage of his grandfather, he had endured much worse.

 _"Be strong, Naruto. I know you can do it!"_ His grandfather's voice rang though his head, _"We are iron; we are steel! We will not be kept down by mere human limits! Learn, my boy, grow strong! Steel your mind to strengthen your will – nothing can stop you if you have the will!"_

 _'Yes,'_ Naruto repeated inwardly, _'Nothing can stop me now!'_

With a surge of belligerence, the man stood tall and looked ahead. Step by step, he walked toward his home, thinking of his family – his mother, his father, his sisters and brother. They were waiting for him to return, and he could never disappoint them, so he continued.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but the sky was turning dark and the sun had long since retreated behind the horizon. Walking pass traffic and through overpasses, Naruto slowly inches toward his family, but his eyes were darkening. He had passed his limits a day ago; without food and water, he knew he would collapse. Slowly, darkness enveloped his vision…

"Naru-nii!"

He fell, not onto the cold, hard ground, but onto someone's back. "R-Ryōta?" Naruto hadn't seen his brother in three years, but he would never forget his presence.

"Yeah, it's me." Kise Ryōta lifted his brother onto his back, "Sorry, but I couldn't watch you struggle anymore, Nii-chan."

"Naruto!" A soft and warm hug came from the side, and Naruto immediately knew who it was. "Oh, my baby boy!" A beautiful lady, with long flowing red hair that reached her lower back, was in tears as she shakily brushed strands of hair from the young man's face. "Enough, this is enough!" Tenderly stroking his face, the lady sobbed. "This test is over!"

A smile came upon his face, "Kaa-chan."

The lady nodded, "I'm here, Naruto."

"Naruto!" Several voices cried out for him at once, and he recognized all of them in an instant. "Oh, Kami-sama, are you okay?" Another man with spiky blonde hair came to his side and immediately started to check his pulse and visible wounds, his doctor's eyes working fast, "Talk to me, son!"

"I can't believe Grandma and Grandpa actually made Naru-chan do this!" cried a gorgeous young woman with hair identical to her mother – her long red tresses styled into a long ponytail that hung over her right shoulder., "Come on! Let's get him to the hospital!"

Another identical young woman nodded to her twin's suggestion, "Yeah, we have to get Naru to the car!" She brushed her long and free hair out of the way and held onto her little brother's arm. "This is ridiculous!"

"Mito-nee, Hana-nee, I'm fine." Naruto smiled and weakly winked at his family, "Really, I'm just tired, Tou-chan. I have no serious wounds or anything." Refocusing his body, Naruto managed to stand on his own, albeit his shaking body. "I still have to make it home – that's the final destination of this test."

"Don't be stupid, Naru!" Hana would have punched her brother if he wasn't so weakened, "You are home."

"Your home is Tokyo, Naru-nii! You are home; the test is over." Ryōta shook his head at his stubborn brother and supported him by putting Naruto's arm over his shoulder. "It is over, Naru-nii – you did it!" Their mother nodded at her youngest son's words, "Now let's bring you back to the house."

Mito crossed her arms, "Kami-sama knows you need a warm bath and a nice long sleep."

Naruto gave a soft sigh, but ultimately smiled and nodded. "Okay, you're right."

"Ryōta, Minato," ordered the mother of four, "Help Naruto to the car."

Minato kissed his wife's cheek, calming her worried expression. "Don't worry, Kushina. I'm sure Naruto is fine."

As the family of six made their way to their car, their eldest son couldn't help but fall asleep in his brother's and father's arms. It really had been quite a long time since he felt their love and warmth. Finally, he could let his guard down and clear his thoughts – and just sleep.

* * *

As consciousness slowly creeped upon him, Naruto immediately knew where he was, and he didn't need the awareness training from his grandfather to know. The soft bed and cotton sheets was his own bed – the one he had growing up. His bedroom door was clearly open because he could hear the purring of the vent hood in the kitchen and smell the delicious dinner his father was undoubtedly cooking. But even closer was the subtle sound of fingers rubbing against a magazine.

"Naru-chan!"

His head felt heavy, but he strained to look at the foot of his bed, "Hana-nee."

"Is Naru up?!" cried another girl as she ran into the room.

"He's awake?!" Kushina and Minato rushed into the room, the latter still holding onto a spatula. "Naruto!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "Hey, Mito-nee. Kaa-chan, Tou-chan."

Suddenly he was hugged by his two sisters from both sides, their long hair tickling his face. Weakly, he gently hugged them back, his calloused hands brushing against their clothes. It had been quite some time since he had seen Mito and Hana, and they have clearly grown – they were young women now. Naruto could already see himself beating their suitors away with a kunai.

"I really missed you guys."

Hana hugged his head close and kissed his hair, "You're not ever doing anything like this ever again!" The young veterinary had tears welling in her eyes and bit her lip, "This test was absolutely crazy and you shouldn't have accepted it in the first place!"

Mito kissed her brother's cheek, "Yes, it really was crazy, but you did it, Naru-chan!" The supermodel grinned and ruffled her little brother's extremely long hair, "You passed Ji-chan and Obaa-chan's crazy test! I am so proud of you." Mito giggled along with Hana, "You're officially a modern day ninja!"

Naruto gave a soft chuckle, "When you say that out loud, it sounds really weird."

"You're carrying on the family name, Naruto." The father and mother of four both wore proud smiles, "Your father and I are so proud!" Kushina kissed her son's forehead and sat down on the bed, "I'm sure your grandparents are proud to have you carry on the Uzumaki Legacy."

The young ninja smiled, "Hai."

Ruffling his boy's hair, Minato asked, "So how are you feeling? You should feel better nearly an entire day of sleep. I gave you a brief checkup and your vitals are all fine, but if you feel any pain, you have to tell me."

"I'm fine, Tou-chan. I actually feel pretty good, just a bit weak and tired."

Hana lightly punched Naruto's arm, "You've been heavily physically active for the past week; of course you are tired. I know about all those stories Baa-chan likes to tell us, but I didn't think the test would be so serious."

From young, the children of Kise Minato and Uzumaki Kushina had been told of the incredible history of their mother's family. Since the dawn of the last millennia, the Uzumaki Clan had been one of the most notorious ninja clans in Japan. Back then the identity of their clan was hidden behind gold and fame, but behind the scenes, their ancestors would write history. Through espionage and assassinations, the Uzumaki Clan became the cradle of _Ninshu._ Since then, every generation of the Uzumaki Clan had to learn from the previous generation about _ninjutsu_ and master their physical and mental capabilities. As an only child, the responsibility fell upon Uzumaki Kushina, but her lack of interest made her parents search for another successor – and he came in the form of Kushina's eldest son, Kise Naruto.

Mito huffed, "I don't know what Grandpa and Grandma are thinking!"

"They take these things very seriously," muttered Kushina as she held onto her son's hand. "It must have been very tough training."

Naruto nodded, still weak, "It certainly was hard, but I had a lot of fun."

For some unknown reason, Naruto had always been fascinated by the ninja stories his grandparents told him when he was a child – much more so than any of his siblings. While Mito and Hana – as well as Ryōta – played with their dolls and games, Naruto was playing ninja with his grandfather and begging his grandmother to read him some more stories about their clan history. It was only natural that he decide to devote three years of his life to learning about ninjutsu from his grandfather.

For three years, Naruto moved to his grandparent's home in Kyoto and learned under them. As much as Minato and Kushina wanted to stop him, they realized that it was what their son wanted and was his responsibility as an heir of the Uzumaki Clan. So ever since then, Naruto had been home-schooled by his grandmother by day and training with his grandfather by night.

Naruto sat up on his bed and sighed, "Man, it's been a long time since I've been in my own bed. Grandma still has those old futons and they're not nearly as comfy." Looking down he noticed that his brother must have changed him out of his clothes – he was wearing a simple sleeveless black shirt and a pair of sweats. "I really have to get used to modern civilization."

"Naru-nii!" cried a sudden voice and Ryōta came running into the room. "You're awake!"

Hana slapped the back of his head, "Not so loud, Ryo!"

The all-star basketball player grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, Nee-chan." Immediately Ryōta grinned at his brother and held up the magazine in his hands, "Hey Naru-nii, don't worry! You won't look like a caveman anymore!" He nearly shoved the book in his brother's face, "Check out these haircuts. My manager gave me this catalogue and they're all the popular men styles this year!"

Mito's eyes sparkled, "Good thinking, Ryo-chan!"

Feeling his energy came back to him, Naruto laughed. "I'll trust your judgement, but at least let me stretch my legs first."

"No, you have to rest!" Hana shook her head at her brothers and twin sister – particularly her sister, "And don't you dare turn him into one of your little styling projects. Our brothers – at least not Naru – are not your models!"

"Okay, that's enough." Minato poked his daughters' foreheads, making them pout a little. "All of you can help your brother get ready." He held onto his wife's hand, "Mom and I will finish cooking downstairs, so I expect all of you to not argue." With Kushina giggling, Minato ruffled Ryōta's hair, "But nothing too girly."

Ryōta grinned, "You got it, Tou-chan!"

Mito giggled, "Don't worry, daddy! Ryo-chan and I can do it!"

"And I'll be here to make sure they don't go overboard," muttered Hana as she glared at her sister.

As the parents left the room, Ryōta smiled at his brother. "Okay, Naru-nii. We'll draw you a bath so you can wash up while we get everything ready!" Hana sighed as she watched her sister run to grab her collection of _hair dressing stuff_. "Don't worry, we'll get you ready to come back to modern times." Naruto grinned at his brother, feeling much more energized now. "And as soon as you're feeling rested I'm going to show you our school! You're going to love Kaijo! I'll introduce you to all my friends, too!" Ryōta's eyes were sparkling – he really missed his big brother after three years of only phone calls, "And I'll finally get to show you how to play basketball! It's really fun and I know you'll love it! We have all these tournaments at school and we compete with all the other schools in Japan. Our school is one of the best in the country, but all my old teammates from junior high went to different schools, so they would all be tough to beat!" The model rambled on as the smile on Naruto's face only grew – he missed his little brother, "It would be so cool if we can play together! I'm sure we'll be the best tag team in the country!"

Hana smacked Ryōta's head again, "Slow down, Ryo!"

Kaijo's Ace stuck his tongue out at his sister and pulled his brother into the bathroom. "Okay, we'll leave you alone for your bath, Naru-nii. I will tell you more after!"

Alone in the bathroom, Naruto chuckled as he sunk into the hot water. _'I'm finally home…'_

* * *

"Oh, you look so handsome, Naru-chan!"

After his hot bath, Naruto gave himself to the hands of his siblings. For nearly two hours, Mito and Ryōta worked on his hair and facial hair. After shaving clean his face, they cut off enough hair to make dozens of wigs. Brushing through all the knots and cleaning out all the dirt and grime, Naruto's hair have a lustrous shine just like his brother's. But much to Mito and Ryōta's annoyance, Naruto's hair was just like their father's – impossible to straighten. Spikes naturally formed, but it did give him an unruly and messy handsomeness. In the end, they settled for making Naruto's hair nearly identical to their father's. Now Naruto looked just like his father did twenty-some years ago.

Hana nodded with a smile, "This is good; this is not as girly as Ryōta's usual style."

The youngest son of the family scoffed, "I am not girly." He gestured to himself, "This is what all the girls want."

The second daughter of the home scoffed, "Whatever."

Naruto ignored two of his siblings and turned to his eldest sister, "So can I stand up now, Mito-nee?"

"Sure you can, Naru-chan!"

"Finally!" With renewed energy, Naruto stood from the stylist seat. Immediately, he stretched out his back and neck, turning his waist and stretching his arms to rid the kinks from sitting and sleeping for so long. "Wow, I feel ten pounds lighter!" Almost two years' worth of hair and facial hair was on the ground, and as he stared into the mirror, he looked years younger.

Mito stood proudly at the sight. "You are going to knock'em dead, little brother." The supermodel knew for a fact that Ryōta alone was enough to drive the girls in his school crazy, so she could only imagine what would happen if both her brothers showed up at their school. "You can seriously come to the agency with me and Ryo-chan tomorrow. I'm sure many companies would fight to have you as their model!" Mito hugged Naruto's arm and pinched his cheek, just like she did when he was a child. "You're so much more muscular than Ryo-chan, you would open a new branch of photos for us!"

"Great idea, Nee-chan!" Ryōta wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder, "I can see it now in big bold letters: **Brothers in Arms**."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Really? I don't know; I've never been good at taking pictures."

Before Mito could counter, Hana cleared her through. "Stop it, both of you. Naru just came home, so at least let him get settle down in school before hounding him."

"Party pooper…" muttered the eldest child.

"But you know," Naruto muttered as he rubbed his chin, "If you let me keep my beard, I can seriously consider posing for your agency."

Mito smacked his head, "No beard!"

"Fine~"

"Wow, good job!" Kushina was all smiles as she patted Naruto's clean shaven face.

Now that he had the energy, Naruto hugged his mother tight when she walked in, "Hey, Kaa-chan."

"You look so much like your father! And I haven't noticed how tall you've grown!" Standing at the same height as his brother, Naruto towered over his mother and sisters. "Now you just need to find a nice girlfriend so she can beat all your fangirls off with a stick!"

With a laugh, Naruto nodded, "Sure, no problem."

"DINNER IS READY!" Minato's voice came like the wind, and Naruto's stomach rumbled.

"Let's eat!" Naruto grinned at his mother, "I hope its ramen!"

* * *

"Dai-chan!"

A tanned teenager groaned and turned the other way, "What is it now, Satsuki?"

"Wake up!" The pink haired girl huffed and kicked her childhood friend in the back, making him jolt from the cement floor. "Oba-san told you not to sleep on the roof anymore! You're tanned enough as it is, you ganguro!" Glaring at the Ace of the Generation of Miracles, Satsuki grabbed his ear and pulled him down. "And how dare you ditch me this morning! I went all the way to Kyoto to gather information for the team, so the least you could do is accompany me!"

"Fine, I'll go with you next time! Geez!" Nursing his purple ear, Aomine Daiki turned his back to the girl. "It's not like we need the information or anything." Before Momoi Satsuki could interrupt him, Aomine continued. "If anything, you should help me with that damn math test tomorrow."

Momoi huffed and turned away, "No, you don't deserve my notes!"

"Then at least let me use that Good Fortune Pencil, the one Sinister Four Eyes made."

The girl smacked Aomine's head, "Don't call Midorin that!"

"Why are you so violent today?!"

With a deft hand, Momoi dragged Aomine by his collar, pulling him along with a surprising amount of strength. "My parents invited your whole family over for dinner, and we're nearly late. If you annoy me anymore, I'll tell Oba-san about your porn collection!"

Safe to say, for the sake of Horikita Mai-chan and Horiuchi Mako-chan, the Ace of the Generation of Miracles and Tōō Academy could only follow his childhood friend/babysitter obediently.

 _'Which ever school we're playing next, I'm going to crush you!'_

Misdirected anger could be very dangerous…

* * *

Unfortunately for Naruto, there was no ramen at dinner and he was a little disappointed, but he was still too tired to make any himself. His body had healed considerably after his long sleep, warm bath and a nice big meal. Most of the fatigue was gone – only his legs and thighs still burned – but he was still feeling tired. After his training, Naruto could tell exactly when his body would be back to normal, and it should all be fine in the morning.

So all Naruto needed was a good night's sleep.

"Naru-niichan," whined Ryōta as he lightly kicked his brother's bed from his air mattress. "It's still early; don't sleep yet."

Reaching down, Naruto flicked his brother's forehead, "I'm sleepy, Ryo!"

Rubbing his forehead with a childish pout, Kise kicked his brother's bed again. "You're a ninja, so aren't you supposed to be the most active at night?" He sat up with a grin and patted Naruto's arm, "Come on, tell me about training."

Groaning, Naruto sat up also, "You know all about my training, Ryo." Naruto's little brother was the one who called him most frequently – almost every night – so Ryōta knew all about his brother's life at their grandparents' place.

"Okay, then tell me something else!" A sly grin appeared, "Did you meet a girl over in Kyoto?"

Naruto actually laughed, "Come on, of course not. Baa-chan would have killed me – they don't want me to have any distractions when training." He reached over and ruffled Ryōta's hair, "I'm not like you, bro. You have different girlfriends every week." Flicking Ryōta's head, Naruto chuckled, "It's hard to believe you remember all their names."

"I remember their names!" The younger Kise crossed his arms, "And it's not like I want to switch girlfriends so much. It's just that some of them get so nervous around me. I can't even kiss them without them blushing like a tomato. And if it's not that, they tend to post every single detail of our relationship online so they can brag to their friends." The Ace of Kaijo scoffed, "I hate those girls."

"That's just because you're so popular, lil'bro." Naruto slid down to his brother's air mattress and grinned, "I'm sure you'll find a special girl soon."

Ryōta chuckled, "I'm more interested in getting you a girlfriend! Mito-neechan is right – you're totally going to get a bunch of fangirls at school!" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "So what kind of girls do you like? Tall? Short? Do you prefer long hair or short hair? Oooh, most importantly, boobs or butt?"

Naruto blushed and smacked his brother's head, "Shut up!"

Smacking his brother back, Ryōta repeated, "What kind do you like?" Shaking his head, he continued, "This is a serious question. Everyone has different tastes."

With a sigh, Naruto considered the question. "I guess…I like pink hair."

Ryōta's turned to face his brother, a little surprised. "Really? That's hard to fine – I only know one girl with pink hair."

The older brother just smiled and continued, "Nice big round eyes, and a kind, beautiful smile." He couldn't help but think back to the goddess who helped him on the train, "A good heart, someone who doesn't look down on anyone and is willing to help people in need."

Ryōta nodded along, "So, big boobs or not?"

Naruto smacked him again.

"What?! I'm serious!" Rubbing his head, the younger Kise glared at his brother, "I only know one girl like that and she has big boobs!" Ryōta crossed his arms, "She was my manager in junior high, but I think she's obsessed with Kurokocchi." Naruto was actually wondering if his brother knew the goddess on the train, "Whatever, I was going to introduce you to all my friends anyway. I'll show you our school tomorrow and introduce you to some people. I'm sure the team in Kaijo and my old friends would love you meet you!" Ryōta smiled and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder, "And I'll definitely teach you how to play basketball!"

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'll give it a try."

* * *

 **The End!**

 **I've loved Kuroko no Basuke since the moment I finished the first episode, so I made a crossover for it! XD**

 **I hope you all liked the first chapter! The second chapter will have much more development and basketball!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
